


Comfy Dex

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Dex in comfy sweaters





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [printician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/printician/gifts).



> For printician, I hope you like them!

 


End file.
